


Eclipse

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hux is Not Nice, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Sad Ending, Threats of Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Techie confronts his big brother after Matt disappears.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite headcanon is that Techie's given name is Tobias (or Toby/Techie).
> 
> I also wanted to write Hux being an irredeemable bastard.
> 
> That being said...uh...enjoy?

It’s impossible to slam the doors on the Finalizer, which is convenient but also slightly disappointing when it comes to showing anger.

 

Techie storms into Hux’s office, almost shouldering the door aside as he enters. The hot swell of fear, panic and anger in his chest barely lets him speak.

‘Where is he?’

Hux doesn’t look up from his datapad but raises an eyebrow in response to his little brother’s demands.

‘Your radar technician friend? The unknown regions by now, I should expect.’

 

‘B-but, it’s not-’ Techie squeezes his eyes shut, willing his words into order, roughly pushing down the hard and too-big lump in his throat. His eyes give an electronic whirr of protest, not designed to cope with excessive pressure from his facial muscles.

He huffs out a breath, and finally gets out, pleading ‘Tell me it’s not true. That wasn't....not Lord Ren.'

‘Oh, he’s definitely in the unknown regions. But perhaps he’s not a radar technician. Not all the time anyway.’ Hux says lightly, smiling up at him

Techie isn’t normally an angry person. Knowing when to cower and submit and plead had kept him alive for years, anger and expressing it had no purpose in his world. But the sadistic little smile on Hux’s face makes Techie think of how satisfying it might be to take a handful of his brother’s flaming red hair and repeatedly slam his face into the edge of the desk. To smash that perfect nose and split his lip, knock his teeth out and make him feel even a tenth of the howling hollow rage in Techie’s own chest.

‘You lied to me.’

‘It’s taken you this long to figure it out? That’s what I do, Tobias.’ Hux purred, getting to his feet and stalking around the desk towards Techie, his hands carefully positioned behind his back.

‘It’s Techie.’ He says tersely, glaring back at Hux. His given name sounds even more starched and unfamiliar from his brother's mouth. He pulls himself up to his full height, he and Hux are eye to eye when he doesn't slouch.

‘Does ‘Matt’ call you that?’ Hux is still smiling. Techie clenches his fists so hard he can feel the blood welling in his palm.

‘You scummy, lying-’

‘It was all in good fun, little brother.’ Hux soothes, stroking a leather-clad thumb over his cheek. ‘Don’t make this unpleasant. After all, Matt - sorry, Lord Ren made sure you were well taken-care of, didn’t he?’

Well taken-care of. Kissed, held, cherished. 

He pulls his head away from the unwanted touch, turning his back. For once he's thankful for his lack of tear ducts, torn out when his cybernetics were fitted. He can't bear to give Hux the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

'You’ll regret this.’


End file.
